Harry Potter the Musical part 2
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: We all know about the adventure of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Now it is time for their kids to venture into Hogwarts.
1. Tomorrow

Chapter: Tomorrow

A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry for my long break. I have been really busy with school and writing new fics. This is part two of the Musical that I wrote a few months ago. So to all of the fans of the first I hope I didn't let you down. There is a difference in this one though. Instead of Harry, Hermione and Ron this story is about their children at Hogwarts. The music for this fic is not from musicals, well not all of it. This fic has my friends' favorite music in it. The characters in this story have the names of many of my friends. This is like a big thank you to them. They picked the music so it got interesting. I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to the boys I drive home, Nikos and Jon. For some reason they love this song. Well anyway I will shut up so you can start the fic.

Natalie is a pretty girl with dark brown hair that spun into long ringlets that would cover her emerald green eyes. She looked out her rain splashed window as a heavy sigh passed her lips. Why does it rain on her last day of summer? It was her last day to be with her parents before she went away to school. Tomorrow she will hop on the Hogwarts Express and she will begin her fourth year. Tomorrow…everything will be different tomorrow. She will see her friends that she has missed these past few months. Tomorrow it won't be raining, tomorrow she won't be alone, tomorrow, tomorrow she won't be waiting for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow things will change.

Natalie moved a strand of hair from her face.

**Natalie: The sun'll come out**

**Tomorrow**

**Bet your bottom dollar **

**That tomorrow**

**There'll be sun!**

Natalie rested her head in her hands.

**Natalie: Just thinkin' about **

**Tomorrow**

**Clears away the cobwebs **

**And the sorrow**

**'til there's none**

She placed on hand against the window and sighed.

**Natalie: When I'm stuck in a day **

**That's gray**

**And lonely**

**I just stick up my chin  
and grin**

**and say**

**oh**

She rested her head against the cold window.

**Natalie: The sun'll come out**

**Tomorrow**

**So ya gotta hang on**

**'til tomorrow**

**come**** what may**

She jumped up and reached her hands to the sky.

**Natalie: Tomorrow! Tomorrow!**

**I love ya tomorrow**

**You're always**

**A day **

**A way**

She laid on her bed with a large smile on her face.

**Natalie: Tomorrow! Tomorrow!**

**I love ya tomorrow**

**You're always**

**A day **

**A way**

She giggled and sat up looking at her window once more.

"Natalie, lunch is ready." Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming." She whipped her head around in response to her voice. She stepped away from her bed. The sound of her brother's laughter was traveling down the hall. Natalie followed it all the way down the stairs. Her eyes glanced at the pictures that hung on the wall, pictures of their family.

"Natalie, are you coming?" Her brother whined.

"Be right there." Natalie quickened her pace.

Her mother leaned against the counter reading the Daily Prophet. In her right hand she held a cup of tea that was still steaming. Her light brown hair was sprinkled with a couple gray strands which she attempted to hide. She was 39 but on some days looked 29 except for the occasional gray hairs. Today was her one day off. She works at St. Mungos as a healer, one of the best around. She slowly raised her head and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey honey, you're lunch is on the table next to your brother."

Natalie looked at her brother. He was her twin so they looked very similar. He had dark brown hair that he grew to mimic his fathers, yet he would never admit it. His eyes were hazel but were just as dazzling as his sister's. He spun his fork between his fingers as he watched her take her place.

"About time."

"Shut up Nick."

"Make me!"

"Ok you two, cut it out, this is your last day home. Let's enjoy it." Their mother smiled sweetly.

Natalie took a sip of her tea. Nicholas was one of her best friend even though he was her brother. Luckily both of them got into Gryffindor, just like their parents.

The kitchen door opened and their father entered.

"Hey dad!" Natalie smiled.

"Hey Nat, Nick. Are you already packed?"

"I am. How about you Nick." Natalie gave him a playful smirk.

"I will later. I am going to visit Van after lunch." Nick did a face back at her.

"Really, nobody told me that." Hermione folded her arms.

"Come on Mum, he is my best mate." He pleaded.

"This is our last day with you kids, aren't we allowed to enjoy it?" Harry wrapped one arm around his wife's waist.

"You will see Van tomorrow." Natalie put her fork full of food into her mouth.

Nick glared at her.

Hermione walked over and began to play with Nick's hair.

"Stop Mum!"

"Why?" She began to laugh.

"It's embarrassing!"

Harry laughed. "You're mother loved men with long hair. That was one of the reasons she married me."

Hermione playfully hit his shoulder.

An owl flew in through the open door and landed on the table.

Harry pulled the note off its leg and fed it a piece of chicken.

_Ms. Natalie Potter_

"It's for you Nat."

Natalie grabbed it from her father and quickly ran up the stairs to her room. Nick rested his head in his hands.

"Oh come on son, we aren't that bad." Harry tried to contain his laughter.


	2. So long, farewell

Chapter: So long, farewell

A/N: This chapter's song is from the Sound of Music and is dedicated to my friend Sean.

"There is no need to rush you two. We are not going to be late." Hermione called after her children as they rushed between the muggle families. She looked over at her husband. "What are we going to do with those two?"

He shrugged. "We can bring them home at Christmas. They will miss us then."

Hermione laughed.

Nicholas and Natalie barely missed an old women as they paced to the platform. Hermione became annoyed. "Nicholas James Potter and Natalie Jane Potter! Stop right this second!" (A/N: Yes I gave Nick and Nat their parent's middle names...I thought they worked well.)

The twins stopped suddenly.

Harry and Hermione quickened their pace to catch up to their kids.

"You can't be running through here with all the platforms full of muggles!" Hermione looked into the eyes of her teenage children.

"We are not supposed to stand out." Harry added.

"We're sorry Mum, Dad. We are just really excited." Natalie nudged her brother.

"Yeah, real sorry."

"Now we can walk to the platform like normal human beings." Hermione held onto her husbands arm as they walked.

Nicholas and Natalie slowly walked ahead of them.

"Only a little longer…" Nick whispered in her ear.

Natalie nodded.

The entrance to the platform was upon them and Nick and Nat ran right through it.

"To be young again." Harry laughed.

"To be young." Hermione repeated.

They followed their energetic children. Crowds of families saying goodbye to their children filled the platform. But one couple stood out from the rest, Draco and Cho Malfoy. They had a daughter named Jazmine but her nickname was Jae. The kids had told them many stories about her. She had long black hair and gray almond eyes. Nicks eyes instantly followed her wherever she went.

"Harry, Hermione!"

They turned to see Ginny and Oliver.

"How are you doing?" Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"Fine. Just thinking about that Jae Malfoy." Ginny eyed Malfoy like a hawk.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"I wonder is she knows that Riley is her sister. I bet that fool doesn't even talk about her." Oliver put his hand on his wife's shoulders.

"Does Riley know?" Hermione held her hand.

"Yes. I told her when we got the letter. She doesn't mind. She suspected that Oliver wasn't her father."

"But I love her just the same." Oliver smiled.

"That's great." Hermione smiled back.

Alexander walked over to them and pulled on his fathers arm. He looked like a miniature Oliver but had his mother's hair color. "Dad, the Weasley's are here."

Ron and Luna waved. Their oldest Raven was with them. She had just turned 20 and worked at the Ministry of Magic. Her red hair fell to her mid-back and her gray eyes which were heavily outlined in black eyeliner met with theirs. Star was looking for her boyfriend. She had short blond hair that slightly curled with a few streaks of red in it. She was now 16 and held the hand of her little sister Rose who was 12. Rose had curly red hair that bounced up and down as they walked.

"Where is Van?" Harry asked. Van was their only boy. He was 14 years old, like his own children. Van and Nick are best friends.

"Probably off with Nick." Ron smiled. He kissed Hermione on the cheek then turned to Harry. "How are you mate?"

"Good. We haven't seen you guys at all recently." They hugged.

Hermione and Luna hugged. "Your kids are getting big Hermione."

"Yours are too. Van is a very handsome boy. Rose is darling. Star and Raven are beautiful young women."

"Thank you." Luna watched Raven who was talking to Ginny. "I really wish my Van would get a girlfriend. Natalie is a beautiful girl, I just don't know what takes him so long."

Hermione laughed. "Can you imagine if they got married?"

"I wouldn't complain." Luna laughed with her.

The train blew its whistle.

"Oh no, that means we have to say goodbye." Hermione hated this part the most.

Natalie, Van, and Nicholas were talking animatedly about their summer. Star and Riley had found their boyfriends and has begun cuddling already. Lastly Alexander and Rose were having a conversation with Raven and Ginny. Oliver had gone to talk with Ron and Harry.

Hermione smiled and Luna and then walked over to the twins.

Nick, Natalie, and Van waved over Alexander and Rose. Star and Riley stepped away from their boyfriends and joined as well.

**All: There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall**

**And the bells in the steeple too**

**And up in the nursery**

**And absurd little bird is popping out to say**

**"Cuckoo"**

**Alexander and Rose: Cuckoo, Cuckoo**

**All: Regretfully they tell us**

**Cuckoo, Cuckoo**

**But firmly they compel us**

**Cuckoo, cuckoo**

**To say goodbye…**

**Alexander and Rose: Cuckoo!**

**Riley and Star:…to you.**

Harry, Ron, Oliver, Ginny and Raven stood next to Hermione and Luna to watch.

**All: So Long, farewell, auf wiedersehen**

**Goodnight**

**Natalie: I hate to go and leave this pretty sight.**

Harry and Hermione kissed her forehead when she approached them.

**All: So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen,**

**Adieu**

**Nick: Adieu, adieu to yieu and yieu and yieu**

His parents hugged him before he got back in line.

**All: So long, farewell, au revoir**

**Auf wiedersehen**

**Van: I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne**

He raised an eyebrow and smiled but his parents shook their heads no. They hugged him and Luna kissed his cheek. Raven messed up his hair which he did not enjoy.

**All: So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen,**

**Goodbye**

**Alexander: I leave and heave a sigh **

**And say goodbye-goodbye**

**Rose: I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie.**

**Star: I flit, I float, I fleetly flee I fly.**

**Riley: The sun has gone to bed and so must I.**

Their parents swept them into their arms and kissed and hugged them. The children wiped the kisses off their cheeks and got back to their luggage.

**All: So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen**

**Goodbye**

They all waved to their parents.

**All: Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye**

The parents waved back.

**Parents: Goodbye!**


	3. My Girl

Chapter: My Girl

A/N: This song is by the Temptations and is dedicated to The Crazy Eight. (My group of friends) Allison, Ingrid, Julia, Elina, Katie, Nichole, and Elise. (I am number 8). I love you guys! Anyway back to the story.

"Zimmerman, Andrew"

A scared boy with blond hair sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers. Andrew smiled and ran to his new table.

"That ends our sorting ceremony. I would now like to announce that we will be having a winter ball this year, being that this is my last year as your headmaster." Professor McGonagall smiled sweetly as the students awed. "I took this position after Albus Dumbledore, the former headmaster, died suddenly 20 something years ago. I never thought I would be headmaster or be one for 20 years, nonetheless I have enjoyed the many years I have spent here at Hogwarts but I am now too old and I must retire. Since you have been the best students imaginable I have decided to throw you a winter ball as a thank you. It won't be held until the night before Christmas break. But I promise it will be a lot of fun." She paused for a moment to look upon her students. "There is no need stalling this meal any longer. Enjoy and have a happy new school year." She quickly sat down as the food appeared before them.

"Can you believe this, McGonagall's retiring!" Natalie looked at Van.

"It's a shame. I wonder who will replace her." Van bit into his chicken wing. Van had bright blue eyes that stared into Natalie's green ones. His eyes usually hid behind his long red hair. This could help him shield his eyes from Nick as he watched Natalie.

Nick shrugged. "Beats me."

A first year named Julia just so happened to be listening in. "I heard Harry Potter was taking over for McGonagall."

Nick, Natalie and Van all lunged forward choking on their food.

"What?" Julia asked. "Was it something I said?"

"Who told you Harry Potter was taking over?" Nick questioned the young girl.

"My dad, someone at work told him!" She looked nervous.

"Are you sure?" Natalie rubbed her throat.

"Yes…why does it bother you so much?" Julia raised one eyebrow.

"Harry Potter is our father!" Nick almost shouted at her.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Now I see the resemblance." Julia smiled widely.

"This is my tin sister Natalie." Quickly Natalie smiled. "This is our best friend Van Weasley." Van waved. "And my name is Nick. Sorry for shouting."

"No problem."

"We should write to dad." Natalie looked at Nick.

Nick nodded. "We can't send any post until tomorrow though."

"So, about this winter ball." Van looked at Natalie who wasn't looking at him.

"I want to ask Jae." Nick looked over at the Slytherin table.

"As usual." Natalie sighed.

"Who will you ask Nat?" Her blushing brother asked.

"I am not sure yet."

Jae left her table and walked over toward the Gryffindor table. "Hey Nat, I heard you made seeker for you house team. Congrats!"

"Yeah I did. Thanks." Natalie smiled.

Jae flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Do you want to hang in our dorm tonight?"

"Love too, what time?"

"7:30"

"Awesome, see you then."

Jae smiled and then walked back to her table.

"YOU MADE SEEKER!" Her brother shouted.

"Yeah calm down bro."

"When did you find out?" He held his jealousy in.

"My letter came yesterday at lunch."

"So that's why you left…"

"Congratulations. Kristine told me 2 weeks ago. Welcome to the team." Van smiled.

"Thanks Van."

Nick folded his arms.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't tell you because I knew you would get disappointed since you didn't make the team."

"Well, I will talk to you later about the times of practice but Nick and I have to go to the…library."

"Okay, cool." Nat wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Van pulled Nick by his collar up and they both left.

"Do we really have to go to the library?" Nick looked at his best friend.

"Nooo. I just had to get out of there. Uh, the girl I like…kept looking at me and I was beginning to get uncomfortable."

"Ohh…well I kinda wanted to stay for desert."

"We can go visit the elves later."

Van walked toward the staircases. "Nick, which classes do we have this year?"

Nick didn't respond.

"Nick…" Van turned around.

Jae, Nat and Amanda, their other friend, were walking down the hall.

"Nick, are you okay?"

Nick looked at Van. "I am more than okay."

**Nick: I've got sunshine**

**On a cloudy day**

**When it's cold outside**

**I've got the month of May**

Van rolled his eyes.

**Nick: I guess you'd say **

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My Girl**

**Van: My Girl, My Girl**

**Nick: Talkin' 'bout my girl**

**Van: My girl**

Nick sat down on one of the steps and Van leaned against the railing. Physically Jae, Natalie and Amanda were gone but the thought of them were fresh in their minds.

**Nick: I've got so much honey**

**The bees envy me**

**I've got a sweeter song**

**Than the birds in the trees**

**I guess you'd say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

Nick stood up and held his arms out to the invisible Jae.

**Nick: My Girl**

**Van: My Girl, My Girl**

**Nick: Talkin' 'bout my Girl**

**Van: My Girl**

Van ran up some steps.

**Nick: Hey hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Oooh**

**Van: I don't need no money,**

**Fortune or fame**

**I've got all the riches baby**

**One man can claim**

He slid down the banister to Nick.

**Van: I guess you'd say **

**What can make me feel this way?**

Van winked at his best friend.

**Van: My Girl**

**Nick: My Girl, My Girl**

**Van: Talkin' 'bout my girl**

**Nick: My Girl**

Nick slid down the banister and then Van jumped on his again and they raced. They tried stopping the other but were too fast. Van flipped off the end. Nick did a flip as well.

**Van: I've got sunshine **

**On a cloudy day**

**Nick: With my Girl**

Nick did a handstand and Van kicked him over. They then began to fight.

**Van: I've even got the month of May**

**Nick: With my Girl.**

A/N: Here is a response to the reviews. YAY!

LondonLegends: I am glad you like it. I am pretty happy with the song selections for this story. Later songs I am so happy I could fit in others I am not convinced on but hey it's still cool. My friends just have really interesting taste. LoL. Thanks for the review.

Tamar-shaki: I am glad you are feeling happy. I feel happy now as well! Thanks for the review.

Readingfreak742: T-ROSE! YAY! I am glad you like the songs. Your song is coming up soon. Thanks for the review.

Elenrod: I thought that was pretty clever as well. I wanted to see if they could guess from my obvious clues whose children they were. I am sorry you think chapter two was confusing. I didn't mean for it to be that way. I thought I had explained it but I guess it wasn't as clear as I thought. Some characters were introduced in part one so that might be part of the problem. For future reference:

Harryand Hermione-Nick and Natalie

Ron and Luna-Raven, Star, Van and Rose.

(Raven, Star are characters introduced in part one)

Ginny and Draco-Riley

(In part one they dated and Ginny conceived Riley out of wedlock. They later broke up)

Ginny and Oliver-Alexander

Draco and Cho-Jazmine

Both Star and Raven have boyfriends but they don't even have names so their parents are unimportant. Other characters are just other characters, nothing important about them. I didn't want to make too many characters that you had to remember.

The only characters you really need to know are Jae, Nick, Nat, Van, and Jaden (A character introduced in the next chapter).

Thanks for the review!

**Look out for Chapter 4 next week! Catch ya later!**


	4. Goodies

Chapter: Goodies

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. The song is Goodies by Ciara, who doesn't know about this song? This chapter is dedicated to my friend Brandon. He made his own dance to this song and it makes me laugh more every time I see it. No offense to Brandon though….its just the song….anyway. And yes Shauna just for you I have my white characters rapping. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Potions first!" Nick whined. "And it's with the Slytherins." Nick held his schedule.

"I thought you liked having classes with the Slytherins." Van bit into the apple he had brought with him.

"Well I like having classes with Jae, not Jaden." Nick sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the row you had with him. Sorry mate." Van threw his apple in the air and caught it.

"If you say anything bad about my father or mother I will get ugly."

"Nobody has to say anything about Mum or Dad for you to get ugly." Natalie said as she adjusted the strap on her book bag.

"Shut up."

The Slytherins were already in the classroom when they arrived. Jaden and his gang laughed when Nick and Van walked by.

"Hey Natalie." Jaden smiled when she walked by.

"Hey Jaden, how was your summer?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"Boring because you weren't at any of my parties."

"Wouldn't Jae be mad if she knew you liked other girls?"

"It never hurts to look." Jaden's friends laughed.

"Whatever." Natalie began to walk away.

"You'll miss me." Jaden yelled after her. His friends continued to laugh.

Nick hoped that he could catch Jae's eye and ask her to the dance today. He desperately wanted to do it in front of Jaden to make him angry. But he knew his chances were slim.

Natalie sat next to them. "Damn Jaden, keeps giving me trouble."

"Don't listen to him. He thinks all of the girls like him."

"Don't get me wrong, many girls do. They love his eyes. I just can't stand his attitude. I can't believe Jae dates him, she deserves better."

Jae and Amanda walked over to their table. "Hey Nat."

"Hey Mandy, Hey Jae."

"Guess who Amanda is going out with?" Jae smiled at Amanda.

"Who?"

"Sean." Amanda looked over at the curly blond haired boy who had just entered the room.

"How cute! Sean is adorable."

Jae sat down next to Natalie.

Sean and Amanda walked toward the back of the room.

"Ok students get into partners and work on the potion on the board."

Jae and Nat looked at each other giggling.

"Hey, since Natalie is friends with Jae maybe I can get her to talk to her for me." Nickn threw the first ingredient in.

Van rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

"No." Nick looked at the cauldron.

Natalie cut up her root into finer pieces. "So who are you going to go to the ball with?"

Jae stirred slowly. "Jaden, of course."

"Oh come on Jae, you are too good for him."

"I know that but I really like him and he is so cute."

"There are a lot of other guys who are cute."

"But not like Jaden."

"That's right, they are cuter." Nat smiled. Jae looked at her. "Sorry but it's true."

Jae looked at Jaden. "My other boy friends were cuter. I guess if he wants to go with me he has to ask me."

Natalie and Jae laughed.

Jaden and his friends watched Jae and Natalie. "I am going to ask Jae to the ball."

"No surprise there." Chris responded.

"Natalie Potter got a lot cuter over the summer."

"Off limits guys, that's Jae's friend. I am going to get to her first."

"Mate, you just said you were going to go with Jae." Danny watched the purple smoke rise from their cauldron.

"Never stopped me before. Jae never minds me having more than one girlfriend."

Chris laughed. "That's because she doesn't know."

The trio laughed.

"Class bring up your tubes and you are excused."

Van dipped their tube into the potion. "Can you believe we have to make a potion on the first day?"

"Got to go mate. I want to talk to Jae." Van rolled his eyes once more as his best friend ran off.

Jaden quickly walked up to Jae and Natalie who were waiting for Amanda.

"Damn it! Jaden is going to beat me to her!" Nick slowed down his pace to a walk.

"Hey Jae, you are looking good." Jaden smiled.

"Nice to see you too Jaden." Jae ignored him.

Nick became frozen.

"Jae, you know how much I missed you when we were apart. You are my everything."

Jae smiled. "I missed you too Jaden."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend Jae, you know I love you babe."

Jae looked at Natalie then back at Jaden. "I love you too Jaden."

Jaden gave her a hug.

Natalie looked over at Nick who was now expressionless.

"But you need to know that I have changed over the summer. I am smarter."

Natalie smiled when she said that.

"Smarter?" Jaden looked at his friends.

"I know about your games and if you want to date me you have to listen to me."

Jaden crossed his arms and his friends smirked.

Jae looked over at Natalie and they both smiled.

**Jae****: My Goodies, My Goodies**

**My Goodies Not my Goodies**

Jaden looked at his friends and began to laugh.

**Jaden****: I got a sick reputation for handling broads**

**All I need is me a few seconds or more**

**And in my rap**

**Tell valet to bring my 'lac**

**And I ain't coming back**

**So you can put a car right there**

**I'm the truth**

**And ain't got nothin' to prove**

**Ah you can ask anybody**

**Cuz**** they seen me do it**

**Barricades, I run right through 'em**

**I'm used to 'em**

**Throw all the dirt you want**

**It's no use**

**You still won't have a pinup**

**In a fabulous room**

**On her pack pickin' out**

**Baskets of fruit**

**Yeah freaky Jaden love youu too**

**Ha Ha**

**You know how I do…**

Jae shook her head. Jaden just folded his arms. He motioned for her to give it a try.

**Jae****: You may look at me and think that I'm just a young girl**

**But I'm not just a young girl**

**Baby this is what I'm looking for**

**Sexy, independent, down to spend it**

**Type that's getting' his dough**

**I'm not being too dramatic**

**That's the way I gotta have it**

Jae walked up to Jaden and moved her hands along her body, tempting him.

**Jae****: I bet you want the goodies**

**Bet you thought about it**

**Got you all hot and bothered**

**Mad cause I talk about them**

**Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar**

**Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh**

Jaden reached out to touch her hair but she slapped his hand away. She walked back over to her friends and they each gave her a high five.

**Jae****: Just because you drive a Benz**

**I'm not goin' home with you**

**You won't get no nookie or the cookies**

**I'm no rookie**

**And still I'm sexy independent**

**I ain't wit' it so you already know**

**I'm not bein' too dramatic**

**That's the way I gotta have it**

Jaden shook his head and smirked.

**Jae****: You think you're slick**

**Tryna**** hit**

**But I'm not dumb**

**I'm not bein' too dramatic**

**It's just how I gotta have it**

**I bet you want the goodies**

**Bet you thought about it**

**Got you all hot and bothered**

**Mad cause I talk about them**

**Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar**

**Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh**

Jaden pushed Amanda and Natalie away from Jae.

**Jaden****: So damn hot but so young**

**Still got milk on ya tongue**

**Slow down lil one**

**And you ain't got it all**

**Hey shawty**

**You think you bad**

**But you ain't bad**

**I'll show you what bad is**

Jaden put his hands on her hips but Jae walked away.

**Jaden****: Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest**

**I been workin' at it since I came to this planet**

**And I ain't quite there yet**

**But I'm getting better at it**

**Matter of fact**

**Lemme**** tell it to you one mo' again**

**All I got to do is tell a girl who I am**

**Ain't**** had a chick in here that I can't have**

**Bada**** boom bada bam ba bam!**

Jaden winked at Natalie who glared back at him.

**Jae****: You're insinuating that I'm hot**

**But these goodies boys are not**

**Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top**

**No you can't call me later**

**And I don't want your number**

**I'm not changin' stories**

**Just respect the play I'm callin'**

Jaden's friends started laughing at him and he threatened to hit them.

**Jae****: I bet you want the goodies**

**Bet you thought about it**

**Got you all hot and bothered**

**Mad cause I talk about them**

**Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar**

**Nat, Jae and Mandy: I bet you want the goodies**

**Bet you thought about it**

**Got you all hot and bothered**

**Mad cause I talk about them**

**Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar**

**Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh**

A/N: …It is songs like this that make me feel very white and wish that I stuck with actual musical songs. But this is what they chose and they are the fans! Hope you enjoyed it.

Next week: I believe in a thing called love

(There you go Shauna and T-Rose. Your chapter is finally here!)


	5. I believe in a thing called love

Chapter: I believe in a thing called love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! This song is I believe in a thing called love by the Darkness. It is one of my favorite songs. Shauna and T-Rose requested this song so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Months had passed since Jaden had asked Jae to the Winter Ball. Nick counted down to the final day, it was close but not close enough. Nick sat in transfiguration hoping for a miracle when a beautiful black girl walked up.

"Excuse me, Nick."

Nick looked up. "Hey Shauna, what's up?"

"Nick, are you planning on going to the winter ball?"

Shauna's cheeks began to blush.

"I want to, but I don't have a date."

Nick tapped his quill against his ink well.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, sounds like fun. I will go with you?"

Shauna took a sigh of relief. "Oh good. Then I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah."

Shauna walked away and Nick turned back to his desk. "Where are Natalie and Van?"

On cue, Natalie and Van walked down the aisle to their desks. "Running Late? He raised an eyebrow at his identical sister.

"Yeah." She looked at Van who nodded.

They took their seats and Van leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Keep it a secret?"

Natalie nodded and he understood.

"Okay students open up your notes and your minds. It is time to take notes on transfiguration."

A few students groaned but pulled their parchment out anyway.

Nick sighed and opened his book bag.

-

"I have to go to practice early since I am a new member of the team." Natalie looked at Van.

"I need to get a head start on my transfiguration homework so I can enjoy going to Hogsmeade this weekend." Nick readjusted the thick book he held in his arms.

"I will see you at practice later Nat, I want to start this homework as well."

Natalie waved to them as the left in the other direction.

"I wonder why Kristine called me so early to practice."

She walked out of the main doors to the quidditch pitch.

Smoke billowed from the chimney of Hagrid's hut. Her parents used to tell stories of Hagrid. Strange thing was that Hagrid had left Hogwarts after Dumbledore died. No one lived there full time. There was the occasional guest but no one permanent.

"Never hurts to look." Trace of snowflakes littered the cold ground and crunched under Natalie's shoes. She tiptoed to make sure she didn't make a loud noise. She heard laughter from inside the shed. "There is someone in there." She found a clear window and quickly peered through it. Jaden threw another log into the fire, he was talking but what he was saying was muffled. Natalie looked to discover Amanda sitting on a chair nearby wrapping herself up in a blanket for warmth.

"Why are they alone?" Jaden leaned over and kissed Amanda. "Bloody Hell…" Natalie tiptoed and put her ear against it to listen.

"That should warm this old shack up."

Amanda giggled.

"Now, aren't you glad you skipped class to come here with me?"

"Yeah..."

"What's the matter?" Jaden's tone changed.

"It's just Jae. She is my best friend. What will she say about this?"

"She won't say anything because she won't know. I promise that she won't find out."

"Okay."

Natalie grew angry. "How could he cheat on her with her own friend?" She looked around and then looked back at the hut. "I must tell Jae." She turned to run but slipped and fell making a loud sound. Nat remained completely still. "Please, don't hear me." She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Idiot, don't talk!" She thought. She tried to get up silently but it was too late, Jaden had heard her.

"What are you doing around here Potter?"

Natalie looked at Jaden. "Why are you doing this to Jae."

"I asked you a question first Potter!"

"Don't call me Potter!"

"I will stop if you answer the simple question."

"I was going to practice."

"The reason I am here is to talk to Amanda, aren't I allowed to talk to her?"

Natalie didn't answer.

"Didn't think so. The quidditch pitch is over there by the way."

Natalie got to her feet.

"Don't toddle off just yet. Why don't you come inside, I made a fire."

"I am late to practice."

"They will survive without you." Jaden walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

Jaden pulled her into the hut.

"Stop, let go."

He closed the door behind her. "Now stay awhile. I don't bite."

Natalie looked toward Amanda who would not look at her. She crossed her arms and watched the fire flicker. "I really must go to practice."

"Just a few more minutes." He tried to push her into a chair.

Natalie struggled. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am trying to make you love me."

Amanda laughed.

"But what about Jae?"

"My relationship with her is getting old. I am ready to move on." He pushed her back into her chair and trapped her in a lip lock, a long lasting lip lock. Natalie pushed him off of her. He grinned at her.

"What are you trying to pull?"

**Jaden****: Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel**

**My hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel**

Natalie rolled her eyes and Jaden caressed her cheek.

**Jaden****: Touching you**

**Touching me**

**Touching you**

**God you're touching me**

Jaden ran his fingers through Natalie's hair and Natalie hit his hand away.

**Jaden****: I believe in a thing called love**

**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart**

**There's a chance we could make it now**

**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**

**I believe in a thing called love**

**Ooh!**

Natalie pushed him away from her. "If he believes in love, then why does he cheat on Jae?" She thought. Jaden moved some of Amanda's hair behind her ear.

**Jaden****: I wanna kiss you every minute**

**Every hour**

**Every day**

**You got me in a spin**

**But everything is A. Ok!**

Natalie tried to get out but Jaden beat her to the door. He put his hand on her arm and spun her back toward Amanda.

**Jaden****: Touching you**

**Touching me**

**Touching you**

**God you're touching me**

**I believe in a thing called love**

**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart**

**There's a chance we could make it now**

**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**

**I believe in a thing called love**

**Ooh!**

Natalie reached for her wand to find it missing. Jaden laughed and held it up. Natalie jumped up for it and he pulled it away and with his other arm he wrapped it around her waist.

**Jaden****: Touching you**

**Touching me**

**Touching you**

**God you're touching me**

Natalie elbowed him in the stomach and he dropped her wand. She quickly grabbed it and ran for the door. She blasted it open with her wand and ran out. Jaden chased after her.

**Jaden****: I believe in a thing called love**

**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart**

**There's a chance we could make it now**

**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**

Natalie turned and shot him backwards before running off. She was almost to the quidditch pitch but she could still hear Jaden.

**Jaden****: I believe in a thing called love**

**Ooh!**


	6. Misery

Chapter: Misery

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, all two of them. But I am not complaining. They are greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to my brother because he loves classic rock and one of his favorite bands is the Beatles. I guess you have guessed who sings the song now. And to answer your question T-Rose the characters in this story are modeled after my true friends. Talk to you guys later!

"You're late Natalie." Kristine looked at her angrily.

"I'm sorry, just got caught up in something. I am really sorry."

"It's alright. Are you ready to begin practice?"

"All my equipment is in the changing room."

"Good, go change."

Natalie hustled toward the changing room to see Jaden waiting for her.

"Jaden…"

"Fancy seeing you here."

"What do you want?" She looked for Van.

"I have a proposition for you."

Natalie swallowed hard. "What is it?"

Jaden smirked. "Well you don't have to do much. Just not catch the snitch at the next game."

"The Slytherin game…I can't, we really want to win this game."

"If you don't I will tell everyone about our little snogging session."

"But I didn't snog you on purpose. You forced me."

"Do you think people will listen to you over me?"

Natalie looked at the ground.

"See you at the Slytherin after party!" Jaden smiled and walked away.

Natalie ran into the team changing room and quickly changed.

"Hey Nat!" Van smiled at her.

"Hey Van." She gave him a half smile.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Are you sure you want to keep our relationship a secret?"

"Yeah, what will Nick say when his little sis is dating his best friend."

"Well, he may understand."

"Or he might not."

Van hugged her. "He will."

_I can't tell him._ "I have to meet Kristine outside."

"Okay. See you in a few."

-

Nick sat by the fire in the common room finishing up his homework when Van and Natalie walked in after practice. He had inherited his mother's study skills.

"I am going to bed." Van kept walking.

Natalie sat down next to her brother. She watched the fire fiercely. She wanted to win the quidditch game but she didn't want Jaden to run his mouth. Oh how she hated him at this very moment. The only thought that took her mind off of her anger was the thought of Jae. Her boyfriend has been cheating on her and has just forced her best friends to kiss him in order to make it look like they were against her. This was an awkward position to be in.

_Oh no Van! What if Jaden did go around telling people that story? What will Van think? We have only been going out a short time. He might dump me before the winter ball. Why me?_

Natalie begins to cry.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" Nick put down his book.

"I have a big problem and I don't know what to do."

"What is the problem?"

"It's Jaden."

Nick clenched his fists. "Jaden."

"Yes Jaden."

"What did he do this time?"

"He is blackmailing me for something I didn't do."

"What! Tell me what happened."

Natalie looked at her brother and wiped her tears. She explained the whole scene at Hagrid's hut. Down to the very last thing he said.

"What is up with this guy? Why does he pick on you like this?"

"Then right after that he followed me to the quidditch pitch and told me that if I didn't forfeit the game he would tell everyone that I kissed him. That will turn Jae against me."

"That's just wrong."

"She will be mad at me and I did nothing wrong." She began to cry once more.

"Don't cry sis." He gave her a hug and let her cry into his chest. "We will come up with something."

"Nobody will listen to me over Jaden."

"If Jae doesn't want to be your friend after she does hear and won't listen to your side, then she isn't a real friend."

"Jae will be so hurt she won't talk to anyone."

"But listen to me, if she won't listen to your side of the story then she isn't a good friend."

"But if I forfeit the game, she won't find out."

"Do you really trust Jaden that he won't say anything whether we win or lose?"

"No." She felt tears coming back.

"You need to play your best at the game and try to win at all costs. You do want to win don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then go and win the game anyway."

"I hope you can make a plan to help me."

"Don't worry about it. I will." He got up and went to bed.

Natalie looked at the fire. "If only I could turn back time and stop myself from going there. If only I could go back to yesterday, for now I must live through my misery."

**Natalie: The world is treating me bad**

**Misery**

Natalie leaned forward and leaned her elbows against her knees as she rested her head in her hands.

**Natalie: I'm the kind of girl who never used to cry**

**The world is treating me bad**

**Misery**

The fire snapped and a few embers flew into the air. The soft light they gave off shined in her teary eyes.

**Natalie: I've lost him now for sure**

**I won't see him no more**

**It's gonna be a drag**

**Misery**

Van climbed down the stairs and watched her from a distance.

**Natalie: I'll remember all the little things we've done**

**Can't he see he'll always be the only one, **

**Only one**

_Is she talking about me?_ Van silently walked closer to her.

**Natalie: Send him back to me**

**'Cause everyone can see**

**Without him I will be in**

**Misery**

_What is she talking about? _He reached out to touch her hair.

**Natalie: I'll remember all the little things we've done**

**He'll remember and miss his only one**

**Lonely one**

She sat back and he pulled his hand back. Was it the best thing to disturb her? If he doesn't he won't know who she is talking about. If he does she might get angry.

**Natalie: Send him back to me**

**'Cause everyone can see**

**Without him I will be in**

**Misery**

**Misery**

**Oh, in misery**

**Oh, in misery**

**La, la, la, la, la misery**

Van ducked behind her chair as she got up to leave. She waved her wand and the fire went out. She quickly walked up the stairs to her dorm. Van sighed before going to his.


	7. Breaking the Habit

Chapter: Breaking the Habit

A/N: Another long exhausting week has passed and now it is time for the next installment. Yay! This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Jasmine. The song is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Well I am tired so I better start the story now…

Natalie silently ate her breakfast nest to Van. She didn't want to reveal the fact they were going out to Nick but she also did not know how to react after yesterday. She slumped over a bit and listened to Nick and Van talk.

"Hey look, posts here!" Nick exclaimed as a parade of owls came in through the window.

An owl dropped a letter which barely missed Van's glass of milk. "This is addressed to me and my sisters." Van shrugged and opened it.

"Hey dad wrote back! It's about time too, I wrote to him a long time ago." Nick shouted

Natalie pulled the letter from his hands and opened it. "Finally!" She unfolded it quickly and read it to herself. "He said it is just a rumor and he probably wouldn't want to be headmaster until after Snape leaves."

"Let me read!"

"Bloody Hell!" Van stared blankly at his letter.

"What?" Natalie quickly turned to look at him.

"Get Star and Rose…please…"

"…Okay." Natalie quickly got away from the table and rushed to find the fellow Weasley's. "Star, Rose, Van needs you. Must be important, it has to do with a letter he just got." Star and Rose looked at each other.

"I wonder what the letter's about." Star questioned as she helped her little sister out of her seat.

Natalie shrugged. "Van looks pretty funny though."

Rose giggled.

"Van, they are here." Natalie said from behind.

Van spun around and handled the letter to his elder sister. "Read this."

Star's eyes darted back and forth. She quickly gasped and handed the letter to Rose. A scream erupted from her lips as she jumped up and down.

"What's going on?" Nick and Natalie both asked at the same time. People began to look at them.

"Raven is getting married!" Rose shrieked.

"Raven is getting married!" Natalie repeated.

Kristine rushed over. "Hurry up you two. Practice is in a half hour."

"Okay. Let's go Natalie!" Van looked at her.

"Okay." She smiled at the gleaming Weasley sisters. "See ya later Nick."

Nick sadly waved as he finished his breakfast alone.

"I can't believe she is getting married." Van watched to see if Nick was watching before grabbing Natalie's hand.

"Who is she marrying, her boyfriend from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah Jeremy. I liked Jeremy the best. I am glad they are getting married."

"Do you think it is good to marry young?"

"It might be. That is what our parents did."

"They had known each other for years though. Would you marry young?" Nat looked over at her boyfriend.

"Actually I was dreaming about us getting married after graduation."

Natalie blushed.

"Natalie, I really like you. I have never felt this way about anyone else. I really wish that someday we'd get married. We have known each other since we were babies. I always felt that you were the one."

"How did you know?"

"Because you were the only person I ever wanted to do this with." He stopped and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Natalie blushed more.

"You were the one person I wanted to share my first kiss with!"

"Oh Van." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He smiled.

"I really need to talk to you about something. Something really important."

"Oh..okay."

Natalie sat under the big tree in the courtyard. The same tree her parents and grandparents used to sit under.

"Yesterday I witnessed Jaden and Amanda in Hagrid's hut alone. He was cheating on Jae. He noticed me spying on him and pulled me into the hut where he kissed me. H-He forced me into it. He then told me he would tell everyone we kissed unless I forfeited the Quidditch game."

"What!"

She began to cry. "I didn't know what to do." He grabbed her hands.

"It's okay Natalie, don't listen to him. Go win today and show him."

"But I was afraid of what you would think of me after Jaden would spread the rumor."

"I wouldn't be mad at you, it wasn't like you asked him to kiss you. Anyway he is always pulling this type of thing."

"Really?" She held his hands.

"Really."

She kissed him quickly on the lips. "I feel a lot better now."

He smiled.

-

Natalie tightened the grip on her broom.

"Where is the damn snitch?" She looked around where her fellow team mates where, but there was no snitch. Jaden stared at her. _Stop looking at me! _She knew exactly what he was thinking. The Slytherin chaser zipped right by her toward Van. Her search for the snitch was interrupted when she saw Van wink at her.

She smiled to herself. _Screw Jaden, I am going to get that snitch._

Suddenly a flash of gold flew by her head. Natalie leaned forward and took off after the snitch.

**Natalie: Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

Jaden noticed Natalie and was quickly on her tail.

**Natalie: You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**Jaden****: unless I try to start again**

Jaden pulled next to her. Natalie glared at him and leaned forward more pulling in front of him.

"You put on a good show Potter."

"Who said I was putting on a show?"

Jaden's smirk faded as Natalie sped up.

**Natalie: I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the on confused**

Jaden tried knocking her off her broom by hitting against her with his own body but Natalie held on tight. "Give up Potter!"

"Never!"

**Natalie: I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate **

**and**** say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm**

**Breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

Jaden spun over her and ended up in front. Natalie shifted her weight to the side and began to turn. The snitch began to zip away from Jaden's clutches and Natalie leaned forward to gain the speed she needed.

**Natalie: Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

**I hurt much more**

**Than anytime before**

**I had no options left again**

Once again Natalie was in the lead. The snitch suddenly disappeared.

"Where did it go?" She looked around. She saw it lingering around Jae's head, she was the keeper. Natalie looked to see if Jaden had seen it before taking off.

**Natalie: I'll paint it on the walls**

**Cause I'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

Jaden was on her tail but she was closing in on the snitch. Jaden began to get angrier and turned to look for someone.

**Natalie: I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity**

**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm **

**Breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

Natalie balanced her weight on her broom as she reached for the snitch. Suddenly something hit her in the back of the head sending her forward. She was knocked out and the Slytherin beater gleamed as he flew away.

"NATALIE!" Van yelled.


	8. Hollaback Girl

Chapter: Hollaback girl

A/N: Well this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Chris since he is obsessed with Gwen Stefani. Thanks T-Rose for my only review. :Tear: No I am j/k I don't mind. Hopefully you like this chapter!

"Natalie…Natalie…Can you hear me? Natalie." Van leaned over her as Nick held her hand.

"Ow my head." Was the first words that passed her lips.

Nick and Van smiled.

Natalie opened her eyes and looked at both of them. "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing." Nick answered.

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Van helped her sit up.

"No, I don't remember a thing. I just remember chasing the snitch." Nat's eyes widened. "Oh no, how did the game go? Did we win?"

Van nodded.

"So you don't remember anything?" Nick crossed his arms.

"Tell me, what happened."

"Okay, you were chasing the snitch and were getting really close when I noticed Jerome, the Slytherin beater, right behind you. I began to yell your name, yet you were really focused on the snitch and didn't hear me."

"Why was he following me?"

"I am getting there." Van sat back in his chair and folded his arms as well. "Right as you were about to touch the snitch the slimeball Jerome hit a bludger toward you which hit you in the back of the head. You were instantly knocked out and lunged forward. Luckily you were so close to the snitch that when you flew forward you grabbed it and fell on top of it. So you did catch it and won the game, even though you did it subconsciously."

I seriously caught the snitch!" Natalie smiled.

"Yup. You won the game for us."

The celebration was cut short for Nat though. "Oh wait that means Jaden is going to tell everyone that stupid lie."

"…He already did." Nick didn't look at Natalie, instead he watched another patient stir in their sleep. He knew how mush his sister didn't want to hear those words.

Natalie's face fell. "He did?"

"Right after the game he told Jae." Van looked at her sympathetically. "We tried to stop him but nobody would listen to us. Jae looked pretty mad."

Nick cringed as he heard her cry.

"Jae's mad at me now." She wiped a tear away. "I don't want to leave this bed. I hate Jaden!"

"There must be something you can do." Van looked at Nick.

"The best thing to do is act like it doesn't affect you because if you do, people will stop talking, thinking it is a lost cause." Nick rubbed his sister's hand trying to comfort her.

"He has a point there Natalie." Van smiled.

"How did you get so smart?" Natalie smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Comes with the territory I guess."

Van and Natalie laughed.

"What?" Nick looked at them puzzled.

-

Natalie left the hospital wing the next day. She walked in to potions and saw Van and Nick waiting for her.

"Have you heard more talk recently?"

Nick shook his head.

"Students take your seats."

Natalie quickly sat down in her seat which was next to Jae. She turned to Jae but Jae wouldn't look at her.

"Today you will make potions independently. Instructions are on the board, begin."

"Natalie can I borrow a quill?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Nick smiled and Nat grabbed her stuff. Natalie put her bag on the table and grabbed a quill. "Here." As she was turned around Jae knocked her bag off her desk.

"Oops, clumsy me." Jae grinned evilly. Half the class laughed.

"It's alright, I don't think you're clumsy." Natalie gathered everything back into her bag.

"Please be careful with you belongings Mrs. Potter."

Natalie looked at her brother who shrugged. Natalie ignored it and began to work on her potion. She followed the instructions perfectly. "Now I need to cut up that root and I am done." She put on her gloves and began to carefully cut up the root. While she wasn't looking Jae dropped some of her extra ingredients into her cauldron. Instead of a sky blue color it was a royal blue color now.

Jae laughed silently before turning back to her own.

"Natalie dropped in the root and then noticed the wrong color. "What happened?"

"Oh no, I think I just put some of my ingredients in your cauldron instead of mine." She smirked.

"That's alright." She got out her tube and put the liquid inside. She walked up to the front desk to turn it in.

Nick and Van looked at each other.

Natalie walked back and cleared her potion before sitting down.

"Turn in your potions."

Class was over so Natalie left and waited outside for her brother and Van.

Jaden came up behind her. "See what happens when you don't listen to me." Natalie spun around and smiled.

**Natalie: Uh, huh this my shit**

**All the girls stomp your feet like this**

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So its not just gonna happen like that**

**'cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

Jae walked over to see what the commotion was about. Jaden put an arm around her waist.

**Natalie: Oooh oooh this my shit**

**This my shit**

**I heard that you were talking shit**

**And you didn't think that I would hear it**

**People hear you talking like that**

**Getting everybody fired up**

**So I'm ready to attack**

**Gonna**** lead the pack**

**Gonna**** get a touchdown**

**Gonna**** take you out**

**That's right**

**Put your pompoms down**

**Getting everybody fired up**

Jae looked offended. Jaden shook his head. Nick and Van stood behind her to back her up.

**Natalie: A few times I've been around that track**

**So its not just gonna happen like that**

**'cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Oooh**** oooh this my shit**

**This my shit**

Amanda stood next to Natalie as well.

"Amanda, get over here. We don't associate with boyfriend stealers."

Amanda looked at Natalie then back at Jae. "No, I am staying right here. Natalie did nothing wrong."

Jae's mouth hung open in shock.

Amanda folded her arms.

**Natalie: So that's right dude**

**Meet me at the bleachers**

**No principals**

**No student teachers**

**All the boys want to be the winner**

**But there can only be one**

**So I'm gonna fight**

**Gonna**** give you my all**

**Gonna**** make you fall**

**Gonna**** sock it to you**

**That's right I'm the last one standing**

**Another one bites the dust**

Natalie moved some hair from her eyes and smiled. She looked back at Van who gave her the thumbs up. She wasn't sure where she was going with this song but it was making her feel better by singing it.

**Natalie: A few times I've been around that track**

**So its not just gonna happen like that**

**'cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Oooh**** oooh this my shit**

**This my shit**

Jae pulled Jaden's arm and they left the room. "She has no idea what she is up against."

Jaden just laughed then turned to see Natalie smiling at Van. He shook his head and continued walking.

**Natalie and Amanda: A few times I've been around that track**

**So its not just gonna happen like that**

**'cause I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Oooh**** oooh this my shit**

**This my shit**

**Amanda: Oooh oooh this my shit**

**This my shit**


	9. Milkshake

Chapter: Milkshake

A/N: This is probably the weirdest chapter out of all of them and you can thank my friends Monica and Daniella for that. I don't know why they like this song so much but they do. I have this strange feeling nobody is reading this story so I can just say blah blah blah and it would have the same effect as anything else I say here. At the end of this story I am going to have a sneak peak to my new story. I won't tell you anything until we get till the end. So for the two or three people reading this, I hope you enjoy it. I am sorry I have not been consistent on my updates. I am in a school play which takes up most of my time…remind me again why I tried out for one of the leads. Oh well….I'll shut up already.

The winter ball was quickly approaching. I t was only a few days away. Natalie was surprised that Nick had not discovered her relationship with Van yet. They would sneak off every night while he did his homework. But Natalie didn't have the time to worry about Nick finding out. The whole situation with Jae had developed into a 24/7 deal. Now Jaden spread stuff about Amanda. Now Jae would spend all of her time with Jaden and not give her best friends a second glance.

Natalie and Amanda remained friends and were working together to become friends with Jae once more. The boys didn't understand why they went through all of that trouble over Jae but Natalie would simply reply, "It's a girl thing."

The one statement that boggles the mind of every man. How could some thing be so important and be just a girl thing? What exactly was a girl thing anyway? After asking themselves these questions, Van and Nick decided they didn't want to know after all…smart boys.

Amanda confronted Jae one day in class. "Jae, Jaden is lying to you. He forced a kiss on Natalie. She didn't want to snog him at all. She was looking out for you the whole time. I know, I was there."

But that conversation didn't go anywhere, it only gave Jae more reason to ignore them.

Natalie and Amanda where at there wits end.

"What can we do? She won't believe us." Amanda exclaimed during Herbology.

"There is not much for us to do. We have to get the point across some how." Natalie dug a small hole.

"Make it bigger, but now can we do that when she listens to Jaden only?"

"We have to prove it without us just blabbing. She needs to hear the truth from him." Natalie dug the hole bigger.

"How can we do that? He is one of the best liars around." Amanda put the bulb inside. Natalie began to cover it with dirt.

"If we can have her catch him somehow that would be perfect."

Amanda nodded in agreement. "But remember he is the master of hide and seek."

Natalie laughed. "That's true. But there has to be something."

"Cover up the hole all the way. I am going to get some water."

Natalie continued to pout the dirt over the bulb. _There has to be something…_

"Hey I had an idea, just now." Amanda held the watering can.

"Yeah, what is it?" Natalie finished covering her bulb up.

"Truth serum."

"That's perfect! Amanda you're brilliant."

"Yeah, I know."

They poured the water over the bulb together. Jae walked by to get some water as well.

"Hey Jae can we talk to you for a sec?"

"If it is only a second…you are lucky I give you the time of day." Jae looked un-amused but hidden inside she wanted them back.

Natalie looked at Amanda.

"Jae, we are your best friends. At least we used to be. We are always looking out for your best interest. We are worried about your relationship with Jaden. He is going behind your back and making out with other girls. He trapped Natalie and I so we would get in a feud like this with you. Without us he can control you."

"That's stupid. Nobody can control me."

"He will definitely try." Natalie wiped the dirt off her hands.

Jae glared at her.

"He doesn't want you to have us as friends so he is doing this. He is always kissing other girls when you are not looking. Just keep an eye on him. We don't want you to get hurt. Even though you may not think so, we are still your best friends."

"Best friends don't snog other friends boyfriends."

"Did you listen to anything we said?" Amanda grew angry.

Jae crossed her arms.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen to us we won't be your friends. You seem to like that idea. You care more about Jaden then your true friends!" Amanda stormed off.

"How do you think I feel? Everyone is talking about me all the time. They think I am not watching my boyfriend close enough if my friends can easily get to him. I get looks from everyone else. You betrayed me. I wish everyone would stop talking because I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You must be kidding me." Natalie shook her head.

Jae looked up at her. "You don't know what it is like to be me, the daughter of the infamous Draco Malfoy. My father is pretty well known as a ladies man. I am supposed to live up to that somehow."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

**Jae****: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**

**And their like**

**It's better than yours**

**Damn right**

**It's better than yours**

**I can teach you but I have to charge.**

_Why is she comparing herself to a drink?_ Natalie folded her arms. Jae ran fingers through her hair.

**Jae****: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**

**And their like**

**It's better than yours**

**Damn right**

**It's better than yours**

**I can teach you but I have to charge**

"Hey guys, they're at it again!" A Gryffindor girl yelled. "This time it is Jae singing!"

A crowd quickly gathered.

**Jae****: I know you want it**

**The thing that makes me**

**What the guys go crazy for**

**They lose their mind**

**The way I wind**

**I think its time**

Van laughed to himself. "You know that she is talking about…"

"I know, I am not stupid." Nick interrupted. "Believe me, I know."

Van raised an eyebrow.

Nick watched Jae intently.

**Jae****: La la-la la la,**

**Warm it up**

**La la-la la la**

**The boys are waiting**

**La la-la la la**

**Warm it up**

**La la-la la la**

**The boys are waiting**

"I can't believe you like her." Van watched the almost drooling Nick.

"Hey, I just do. Look at her. How can you not like her?"

**Jae****: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**

**And their like**

**It's better than yours**

**Damn right**

**It's better than yours**

**I can teach you but I have to charge**

"I personally don't like her. I like another person."

"Oh good, more for me."

_He doesn't even want to know who I like…_

**Jae****: I can see you're on it**

**You want me to teach thee**

**Techniques that freaks these boys**

**It can't be bought**

**Just know, thieves get caught**

**Watch if you're smart**

Natalie watched Jaden laughed at her. _What was the big deal anyway?_

**Jae****: La la-la la la,**

**Warm it up**

**La la-la la la**

**The boys are waiting**

**La la-la la la**

**Warm it up**

**La la-la la la**

**The boys are waiting**

A couple of guys cheered which made Jae smile. Natalie looked over at Nick and noticed that he was cheering along with them.

**Jae****: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**

**And their like**

**It's better than yours**

**Damn right**

**It's better than yours**

**I can teach you but I have to charge**

Van nudged Nick and Nick looked at Nat. She had a hurt look on her face. He then frowned and began to boo Jae. Jae frowned when she hears Nick booing. Slowly others began to boo as well. Natalie began to smile.

**Jae****: Oh, once you get involved**

**Everyone will look this way-so**

**You must maintain your charm**

**Same time maintain your halo**

**Just get the perfect blend**

**Plus what you have within**

**Then next his eyes are squint**

**Then he's picked up your scent**

"I don't want to know what that is supposed to mean." Van scrunched up his nose.

"That doesn't sound right." Nick scratched his head.

**Jae****: La la-la la la,**

**Warm it up**

**La la-la la la**

**The boys are waiting**

**La la-la la la**

**Warm it up**

**La la-la la la**

**The boys are waiting**

"I'm leaving. I don't understand what she is singing about anymore." Van walked away. He waved to Nick and Natalie who looked as confused as him.

**Jae****: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**

**And their like**

**It's better than yours**

**Damn right**

**It's better than yours**

**I can teach you but I have to charge**

Jae smirked but Natalie shook her head and walked away. Jae's smile slowly turned to a frown.

Another A/N: I have been having trouble getting onto fanfiction for the past week and a half. I have finally been able to so now I can update. So for the three people who read this, I am sorry my computer hates me!


	10. Pieces of me

Chapter: Pieces of me

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a special friend. I was her "big sis" at school this year and she will always remain my "lil sis." Katherin this one is for you!

"Did you bring it?" Natalie whispered to Amanda.

"Yup." She handed her a thin green bottle.

"Now we need to find a way for him to take this while Jae is around."

"That is a tough one."

"Amanda, can you get me into the Slytherin common room? I have an idea."

"Yeah sure. Would you mind discussing this great plan of yours?"

"Not now, maybe later."

Amanda and Natalie walked further down the hallway.

"Look!" Nat pointed down the corridor.

"Is that..." Amanda whispered.

Natalie nodded.

Jaden and Katherin were making out behind a large statue.

"She's a second year Slytherin." Amanda said as Natalie and her hid to watch.

"I guess he likes them young."

Amanda laughed silently.

"We should get to the Slytherin common room soon so we could beat him and get the plan ready."

Amanda nodded.

They quietly ran off making sure Jaden did not see them.

"Are you sure your plan will work?"

"No. But its worth a try."

Amanda led Natalie down to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Willow."

Jae sat in front of the fire filing her nails. "What are you doing in the Slytherin common room Potter?" She glared at Natalie.

"To talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then we will talk to Jaden."

"No you will not!" Jae stood up. "You will not go anywhere near him!" She pointed her nail file at her.

"A little overprotective are we." Natalie folded her arms.

"That's it, I am getting Snape!" She turned away.

"Calm down Jae. We don't want to take Jaden from you." Amanda put her hand on Jae's shoulder.

Jae threw her hand off her shoulder. "Then why do you want to talk to him?"

"To prove to you that we are speaking the truth. He kissed us. He is kissing Katherin right now. We just saw them."

"Jaden is teaching a 2nd year the tricks of Quidditch." She sighed at the thought. "He is such a great guy."

"No, no he isn't. He has been lying to you the whole time. We brought something which will make him speak the truth."

Jae folded her arms. "I don't see why you are so determined to prove him wrong when it gets you no where."

They ignored her and Natalie nudged Amanda. Amanda then pulled out a bottle of truth serum out.

"You are going to drug him!"

"No, it's truth serum." Natalie sat down.

"He will black out for a few minutes and will only be able to tell the truth." Amanda turned the bottle in her hand.

Jae looked disapprovingly at them.

Jaden's voice was heard on the other side of the entrance. Kathrin and Jaden walked in and stopped talking when they saw themselves being watched.

"Just remember what I taught you and I will meet up with you same time tomorrow for you next practice."

Katherin giggled and nodded before walking away.

"So are you having a party or something without me?" Jaden smirked.

"No we were waiting for you. We need to talk to you." Natalie motioned for him to sit down.

Jaden kissed Jae on the forehead and sat down next to her. Jae glared at Natlie.

"Jae, you don't have to stay. But if you want to know the truth, then stay." Nat knew Jae couldn't resist. If she knew anything about Jae, it was that she was always curious.

"You may pounce him if I leave."

"We don't want Jaden!" Natalie and Amanda said in unison.

"And if they try to pull something again I will fight them off because you are the only one for me."

Amanda and Natalie both coughed.

Jae glared at them. "I believe you Jaden."

She grabbed the arm of Natalie and pulled her toward her. "Are you sure this works?"

"Positive."

Jae looked at the floor.

"If you want him to prove to us that you are truly in love then have him drink this. Have you ever had any suspicions about him?"

"Well.."

"This is the time to learn the truth."

She looked into Natalie's eyes. "Ok, give it."

Natalie put her bottle into Jae's hand. Jae looked at it as Natalie walked back to her seat.

"Hey baby. Can you drink this for me?" Jae batted her eyes.

"What is it?" He watched the liquid in the green bottle.

"Just drink it. You would drink it if you loved me."

Jaden smiled and took the bottle from her. He smelled it before drinking it.

"Did you finish it?" Jae asked.

"Nope." Jaden still had half the bottle left.

"Can you hurry up and finish." Jae smirked. He nodded and swallowed the rest.

"I'll start." Natlie stood in front of him. "Where you really teaching Katherin Quidditch skills?"

"No. I was giving her advice on guys."

Amanda stood next to her. "Did you kiss her?"

"Yeah…but I told her it was to help her practice for when she goes out on a date."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "So you did it even though you already had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I knew Jae wouldn't mind since I had no feelings for the girl. We were just practicing."

"Any questions Jae?" Natalie looked at Jae. That last comment should have bugged her.

"Do you love me Jaden?"

"Of course I do."

Jae smiled.

"Do you only love her?" Natalie smirked at him.

Jaden paused. "No."

Jae's smile faded.

"Do you kiss other girls that Jae doesn't know about?"

"Yes."

"That's enough. He doesn't have to answer any more questions."

"Did you kiss me and Amanda against our will?" Natalie jumped out of her seat.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Enough. Now I don't believe it. Get out of here." Jae pushed Natalie out of the common room.

_I hope that put some thoughts into her head._

Van waved to her.

"Hey Van."

He kissed her quickly. "You know the ball is coming up, are you ready to reveal our relationship?"

Natalie smiled. "Yeah. I think I am now."

Van smiled.

Natalie kissed him. She blushed and then smiled.

**Natalie: On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me**

Natalie grabs his hand and they walked toward their dorm together.

**Natalie: Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels**

Natalie smiled widely at Van.

**Natalie: Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**

Natalie sat on the edge of the staircase. She dangled her legs over the side.

**Natalie: I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there**

Van picked her up and spun her around.

**Natalie: Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**

Natalie put her head on his shoulder as they hugged.

**Natalie: How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah**

Natalie goes back to just holding his hand.

**Natalie: On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell**

Natalie kissed him on the cheek outside the portrait hole.

**Natalie: Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...**

A/n: I know I have not been updating this story in awhile. The reason was because I lost faith in it. I felt no one was reading it so I thought, why bother spending more time and energy on it. But I received a few emails from readers who want to see it to the end. So I decided to bring it back for them. This is also dedicated to you guys!


	11. You had me

Chapter: You had me

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Kelsey.

Natalie looked at herself in the mirror. She had tamed her hair into perfect ringlets. Her make-up had been done to show off the emerald eyes she inherited from her father. "I'm done." She quickly ran down the stairs. Nick and Van sat in their favorite chairs laughing at a joke Nick had just told. Nick was the first to see Natalie.

"Wow Nat, you look great."

Van slowly turned around and his jaw dropped. "You're gorgeous."

Natalie's hands were shaking. "Thanks guys."

"Who is your date Nat?"

Natalie walked over to Van and kissed him quickly.

Nick's mouth hung open. "VAN!"

Van gave a nervous laugh.

"How long?"

"Almost a month." Van answered.

"This will be hard to get used to."

Natalie hugged her brother. "Oh, thanks you."

"I'm meeting Shauna downstairs so we should get going."

"Right."

- - -

Natalie held Van's hand tightly once they arrived in the Great Hall.

"Nick seems to have taken it well." Van smiled.

"Better then I have expected." Natalie smiled back.

A group of girls gathered by the door waiting for their dates to arrive. Every few minutes they would pull out their mirrors to check themselves out.

Jaden and Jae entered in their typical style.

"I guess they are still together."

Katherin, the Slytherin 2nd year, along with many of the other girls gasped and some ran away crying. The must have been waiting for Jaden.

"That lier!" Katherin yelled before storming out.

"What was that outburst about?" Amanda had just arrived with her date Sean.

"Jaden's fan club just discovered he had lied to them this whole time and is going to the ball with Jae instead of them." Natalie folded her arms. "Guess who the leader is?"

"Who?" Amanda stood on her toes to locate the group of girls.

"Katherin."

"Katherin! The same Katherin from the other night?"

Natalie nodded.

"What's that bloke's idea anyway? He has a beautiful girlfriend yet he continuously cheats on her." Van moved some hair out of my eyes.

"He is full of himself. He thinks all of the girls want him and all of the guys envy him." Sean wrapped his arm around Amanda's wasit.

"I really don't like him. He is running Jae's life. The poor girl." Natalie frowned.

"That girl isn't the best person in the world either you know." Sean looked at Nat.

"She may not be the best person in the world but she is one of my good friends, best mate even. I can't stand to see her treated this way and everything I do she won't believe me. I think I am just going to give up."

"Don't give up Natalie. If you are persistent she will discover that you are a true friend." Van pulled her closer to him.

"Or a nuisance." Amanda laughed.

"You're right Van. I won't give up. Neither will you Amanda. We will prove it to her somehow.

Amanda looked back at Sean and shrugged.

"Where's Nick?" Van asked out of the blue.

"He was just dancing with Shauna." Amanda responded.

Natalie looked around to find her brother drinking juice as Shauna talked to her friends. He looked bored out of his mind. His eyes were glued to Jae though. Natalie knew how much he liked her but was too shy to express his feelings to her. _How can I get them together where he won't make a fool of himself?_

"Hold up Van. I am going to talk to my brother really quickly."

"Oh..okay." He let go of her hand.

Natalie quickly walked to her brother's side. "Hey what's up?"

"Hey…nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Okay I have this friend."

"Now we are getting hypothetical."

"No, I have this friend who really likes this girl. He wanted to go to a…dance, yeah a dance with her but she had another date. He was asked by another girl and accepted, knowing he wouldn't have a good time. Now he still wants to go with the other girl but doesn't want to get anyone mad at him. Just one dance will do."

"Oh Nick. It is so obvious that the story is about you and Jae."

"Nooooo."

"Yeeeees."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh that's mature."

"Hey you aren't the poster child of being mature yourself."

"Hey."

Nick laughed.

Natalie looked at the group of girls behind Nick. Shauna wasn't there. "Hey where's Shauna?"

"Went to the bathroom…" One of them said.

The rest of them giggled.

"With Jaden." The other girls shushed her.

Nick and Natalie looked at each other.

"I know what I could do." She ran to find Jae, by herself. "Hey Jae. I am having a problem with my make-up. Can you help me in the bathroom? I am too embarrassed to do it out here."

"Well fine, but we can't be long. Jaden is coming back soon."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Oh thank you, you are a lifesaver."

They hurried to the bathroom.

"What is your problem anyway. Eyeshadow, lipstick?"

"Uhh both…I don't think I put the right color on." They entered to see it empty.

"That's very unlike you but okay."

Suddenly Jaden and Shauna stumbled out of a stall locked in a passionate kiss.

"JADEN!"

Jaden looked at Jae and stopped kissing Shauna.

Jae held her hand up to quiet him.

**Jae****: You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind**

Jaden searched his brain for an excuse. When he couldn't find one he glared at Natalie. Natalie just folded her arms and smiled.

**Jae****: Spitting in my eyes and I still see  
Tried to keep me down  
I'm breaking free  
I don't want no part in your next fix  
Someone needs to tell you this is it**

Shauna looked for a way to escape but Jae stood in her way.

**Jae****: Hey listen you'll be missin'  
Out on all my love and my kissing  
Make your mistakes on your own time  
When you come down you're just no good to have around  
Instead of making money you took mine**

Shauna looked at him shocked and he shrugged.

**Jae****: You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life**

Other girls entered the bathroom and saw Jaden. They began to chat between themselves.

**Jae****: You tried to trade on my naivete  
But the things you do and say embarrass me  
See once upon a time I was your fool  
But the one I leave behind is you**

Jaden looked at his feet.

**Jae** **Hey listen you'll be missin'   
Out on all my love and my kissing  
Make your mistakes on your own time  
When you come down you're just no good to have around  
Instead of making money you took mine**

The girls gasped.

"Oh come on!" Jaden said loudly.

Jae held her hand out to quiet him once more.

**Jae****: You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life**

The crowd of girls continued to grow to Natalie's pleasure. Finally Jae knew Jaden's tricks.

**Jae****: Vodka and a packet of cigarettes  
That's all it used to be but now  
You're sniffing on snow when you're feeling low  
Suffocating dreams that could have been  
Maybe for a minute I was down with that  
But it didn't take long for me to see the light  
You swore you had control of it  
But when I stepped back you slipped on your supply**

The girls all looked at each other and shook their heads. The dark side of Jaden was coming out and all he could do was squirm.

**Jae****: You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life**

Jae looked over at Natalie who smiled. Natalie smiled back.

**Jae****: Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
Taking it back I'm taking it back**

Natalie began to clear the crowd so Jae could have privacy. She wondered how long it would take for word to spread.

**Jae****: You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
that my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life**

Shauna looked as if she was about to cry. Natalie felt sorry for her but quickly remembered what she did to her brother.

**Jae****: Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Taking it back I'm taking it back  
Taking back my life  
Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
Taking it back I'm taking it back**

****


	12. A moment like this

Chapter: A moment like this

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my really good friend Brooke. We used to sing this song as a warm-up. I love ya Brookie!

"How could you Jaden?" Jae shook her head in disbelief. She tried her hardest not to cry.

Jaden wiped his mouth. "I can explain."

"Don't you love me Jaden?"

"Of course I do."

"Truly…do you love me?"

"Yes. Love is a strong word."

Jae threw her arms into the air. "I can not believe this. I cannot believe this. You have been cheating on me this whole time. I was just too blind to see it." She covered her face with her hands.

Natalie held her.

"Why are you still my friend Natalie?"

"Because you never really lose a true friend." Natalie smiled and Jae held her tighter. "Are you happy now Jaden? You got all the girls you want and now Jae knows the truth."

Jaden smirked. "I'm cool. Let's go Stephanie."

She frowned. "It's Shauna and I am not going. It is wrong to do this to your girlfriend."

"EX-girlfriend!" Jae shouted.

Jaden looked at Jae and then at Shauna. "Later!"

Natalie wiped Jae's tears as he left. "I told you that you were better than him."

"And I should have listened to you."

Shauna looked at Jae then at the floor. "I'm sorry. I really am." She then ran out.

"Are you okay now Jae? Want to go back to the dance?" Natalie pulled her out.

"I think so…thank you Natalie for everything. I should have listened to you but I didn't. Deep down I really wanted to remain your friend but he kept reminding me that you kissed him and I didn't know how to deal."

"Oh puh-lease."

"No really, he is a smooth talker. I never thought you would but he sounded so truthful. Believe me, I didn't know."

"I believe you."

"I know, you must be bitter since I treated you so cruelly. But listen, I never had a bad intention. I truly thought you were out to get me. What would you do in my situation?"

"I don't want to argue over what we should do in that situation. We were both raised differently. I don't know what your parents taught you about friendship but my mother always told me that true friends you never lose because they always know the truth. She used to tell me that when she would talk about her times at Hogwarts. She went through many ordeals with your father but her true friends always stick by her."

"Ah, Potter's friendship lecture. How I missed those."

Natalie blushed. "Sorry."

"That was one of the things I liked about you."

Natalie smiled.

"Now I really feel bad about this."

"Oh cheer up Malfoy. I'm still your friend."

"Did you just call me Malfoy?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes I did. I am no longer afraid to use it."

"Oh joy."

They both laughed.

"So you're going out with Van Weasley now."

Natalie moved some hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

"My father never really liked the Weasley's but I have to admit, he is pretty cute."

Natalie giggled.

"I am happy for you. He is probably waiting for you inside so you better go."

"I will, in a second. First I have some business to take care of."

"Mmhm."

"You want to make this up to me? I have a way."

"You know how badly I feel about this."

"Good." Natalie smiled. "Then I have the perfect thing." She walked with Jae back into the Great Hall. Nick sighed and twirled his drink around in its glass. "I know someone who really likes you and I think he is the way you can make it up to me. I want you to dance with him for the rest of the night, be his date. Shauna was his date but," Natalie pointed at Shauna and Jaden dancing. "She has found another date."

"Sounds easy enough. Who is the guy?"

Natalie smiled. "My brother."

"Nick! He likes me?" Jae's eyes widened.

"Yup."

"Okay deal. I will be his date for the night."

"Thanks Jae."

"No, thank you Natalie."

Natalie smiled.

Jae walked towards Nick and Van made his way to Natalie.

"Where were you?"

"Breaking Jae and Jaden up and getting Nick and Jae together."

"Really?"

"Look." She pointed at her brother. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Nick?" Jae waited behind him.

Nick spun around slowly. "J-Jae."

Jae smiled. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Would I?" He smiled. He put down his drink and led her by her hand to the dance floor.

He couldn't believe it He was dancing with Jae Malfoy. The person he has a huge crush on.

He looked at Natalie and Van who smiled back at him.

"That tricky sister of mine."

Jae smiled.

Natalie looked at Van and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips.

**Natalie: What if I told you it was all meant to be?**

**Would you believe me, would you agree? **

**It's almost that feeling we've met before **

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

** When I tell you love has come here and now **

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for**** a moment like this **

**some**** people search forever **

**for**** that one special kiss **

**oh**** I can't believe it's happening to me**

** some people wait a lifetime **

**for**** a moment like this**

Jae moved closer to Nick who began to blush.

**Jae****: Everything changes but beauty remains**

**something**** so tender I can't explain**

**Well I may be dreaming but until I awake**

**can't**** we make this dream last forever**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

Natalie rested her head on Van's shoulder. Jae watched Nick and smiled.

**Natalie: A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for**** a moment like this **

**some**** people search forever **

**for**** that one special kiss **

**Jae****: oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

** some people wait a lifetime **

**for**** a moment like this**

Van quickly kissed Natalie. Nick smiled at Jae who began to blush. _Do I like him?_

**Natalie: could this be the greatest love of all **

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall **

**So let me tell you this…**

**Jae****Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**A moment…like this**

**Natalie: Some people wait a lifetime **

**for**** a moment like this **

**some**** people search forever **

**for**** that one special kiss **

**Jae****: oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

Jae kissed Nick on the cheek. Natalie and Van smiled when they saw this.

**Natalie and Jae: some people wait a lifetime **

**for**** a moment like this…**

**oh**** I can't believe it's happening to me**

** some people wait a lifetime **

**for**** a moment…like this**

Nick smiled at Natalie who smiled back.

A/N: Okay guys…you may think that this is the last chapter when in fact there is one more. The last chapter is unlucky 13. Hopefully it will be done soon so I can start on my new stories. And yes…I am still crying because of The Half Blood Prince. Grrr…


	13. Back at one

Chapter: Back at one

A/N: Unfortunately this is the final chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story, even though I did get a little discouraged at one time. This chapter isn't dedicated to one of my friends, its dedicated to all of my readers. I hope you enjoyed the story and especially the last chapter. Thanks for reading.

Natalie rested her head on Van's shoulder. "I love you."

Van looked at her. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now we are going to have open mic. If anyone would like to sing, feel free to come up." Mc Gonagall smiled.

Van pulled away from Natalie and walked to the stage.

"Van…"

He just smiled.

"Looks like we have out first singer." McGonagall clapped which made the other teachers clap except Snape.

"Hey, I'm Van Weasley."

"Van's sexy!" A couple of Gryffindor guys yelled.

Van laughed at them. "I am going to sing a song to my beautiful girlfriend, Natalie Potter."

Natalie blushed as Nick looked directly at her.

"I love you."

She lipped back. "Love you."

Van held onto the mic and closed his eyes.

**Van: It's undeniable that we should be together**

**It's unbelieveable, **

**how**** I used to say that I'd fall never**

**The basis is need to know **

**If you just don't know how I feel**

**Then let me show you that now I'm for real**

**If all this things in time, time will reveal**

**Yeah**

Van held up one finger.

**Van: One, you're like a dream come true**

Van held up two fingers.

**Van: Two, just wanna be with you**

Van held up three fingers.

**Van: Three, girl it's plain to see **

**that**** you're the only one for me and…**

Van held up four fingers.

**Van: Four, repeat steps one through three**

Van held up five fingers.

**Van: Five, make you fall in love with me**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

Van dropped four fingers.

**Then I'll start back at one.**

Natalie felt tears in her eyes. Van looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

**Van: It's incredible, the way things work themselves out**

**And all emotion, once you know what it's all about, hey**

**And undesirable, for us to be apart**

**I never would've made it very far**

**'cause you know you got the keys to my heart**

**'cause**

Van held up one finger.

**Van: One, you're like a dream come true**

Van held up two fingers.

**Van: Two, just wanna be with you**

Van held up three fingers.

**Van: Three, girl it's plain to see **

**that**** you're the only one for me and…**

Van held up four fingers.

**Van: Four, repeat steps one through three**

Van held up five fingers.

**Van: Five, make you fall in love with me**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

Van dropped four fingers.

**Then I'll start back at one.**

Jae held Nick's hand. He smiled. Van motioned for Natalie to come closer. Natalie pushed through the crowd until she was at the front of the stage.

**Van: Say farewell to the dark of night**

**I see the coming of the sun**

**I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun**

**You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine**

**You threw out the life line just in the nick of time.**

Van held up one finger.

**Van: One, you're like a dream come true**

Van held up two fingers.

**Van: Two, just wanna be with you**

Van held up three fingers.

**Van: Three, girl it's plain to see **

**that**** you're the only one for me and…**

Van held up four fingers.

**Van: Four, repeat steps one through three**

Van held up five fingers.

**Van: Five, make you fall in love with me**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

Van dropped four fingers.

**Then I'll start back at one.**

Everyone cheered loudly as he finished. Natalie wiped the tears from her eyes. Van hopped off stage and Natalie threw her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a kiss.

People continued to cheer, except for Nick who thought he would be sick. He was kidding though.

The rest of the night the couples happily danced together forgetting that many were leaving tomorrow to go home for Christmas.

- - - - - - -

"Is that everything?" Natalie asked.

"Believe so." Nick responded.

"Let's hurry. I wanted to get a good compartment." Van stacked their trunks.

"Hold your horses Van." Nick counted his shoes that he had already packed. "Alright let's go."

Natalie sat on her trunk. "About time slowpoke."

Nick stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Real mature Nicholas."

"Well let's hurry now." Van pushed his trunk down the stairs.

"Geez, a little gentler next time, okay babe?"

Van rolled his eyes and Natalie playfully hit him.

They carried their trunks down the stairs.

"Locomotor trunks." Natalie raised the trunks and had them follow them to the Great Hall.

- - - - - - -

Jae, Van, Nick and Natalie got their own compartment on the train.

"What do you think our parents will say?"

"My dad will be shocked, really shocked." Jae looked into Nick's eyes.

"My mom will give a sigh of relief since she has wanted this since we were in diapers."

"You knew each other that long!" Jae laughed.

"We knew each other before we were born." Natalie laughed.

Van whispered in Natalie's ear. "Should we mention Riley?"

Natalie nodded. "Hey Jae. I have been wondering something for a long time now."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Natalie looked at Van. "Did you know you have an older sister?"

Jae's jaw hung open. "I do!"

"Half sister actually."

"Does she go here?"

The three nodded their heads.

"Who?"

"My cousin." Van pointed to himself.

"You mean…"

"Your dad and his aunt."

Jae looked at the floor. "He never told me."

"That's alright, I'll go get her." Van got up.

"I can't believe this, I have an older sister." Nick and Nat laughed to themselves.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just can't believe you never knew." Natalie smiled.

Van retuned with Riley who was followed by her boyfriend.

"Are you my sister?"

Riley put her hands on her hips. "Yup"

Jae got up, smiling. "Jazmine Malfoy, nice to finally meet you. I can't believe nobody ever told me."

Riley shrugged. "Wow, I kinda knew Draco wouldn't say anything. He totally ditched my mom when she told him she was pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry. I am a bit bitter about it all. I almost grew up without a father yet I have only spoken to my father, our father, once."

"That's unbelievable."

"Believe it."

"You are really pretty. Beauty must run in our family."

"I look like my mother. Yet I was told some of my facial features are his."

"I want to be friends with you whether you like my, our, father at all. I want to have you as my older sister. The one I thought I would never have."

Riley smiled and gave her a hug. "Of course. We can talk more on the platform."

Jae smiled and Riley waved goodbye before leaving. Jae took her seat next to Nick once more.

"There are days when I believe you were sorted into the wrong house." Nat smiled.

"Me too." Jae leaned her head against Nick's shoulder.

"We should be arriving in 5 minutes." Nick checked his watch.

Jae closed her eyes and inhaled slowly.

"It will be okay Jae." Nick held her close to him.

"You don't know my father the same way I do."

Nick shrugged. "If anyone will make a big deal of this, it will by my parents."

Van and Natalie exploded into laughter.

"That's so true. My parents are the king and queen of embarrassing people." Natalie held Van's hand in nervousness of the big reveal.

"Come on, they can't be that bad."

They started laughing again. Jae just looked at Nick and shrugged.

- - - - - - -

"Do you see them Harry?" Hermione stood on her tippy toes holding onto her husband's shoulder for balance.

"No, not yet."

Ron and Luna stood next to them with Raven and Jeremy at their side.

"I think I might confront Malfoy today." Ginny had arrived late and was behind them.

"Good for you." Luna smiled.

"I think I see Star."

Their heads all shot up as Star and Riley walked off the train with their boyfriends.

"Look at how big she is." Ginny beamed.

"Mum, Dad!" The girls shouted.

Ron and Luna hugged Star as Ginny and Oliver hugged Riley.

Rose and Alexander were next off.

"Where are the twins?" Hermione searched for her children.

"They're fine Hermione, probably talking to their friends."

"I see Van." Ron exclaimed. "And Natalie."

"Where?" Hermione looked frantically.

"Calm down honey." Harry wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"I have not seen my babies in months. I've missed them so much."

"We both have missed them but there is no need to get overly excited about it."

Van shouted at his parents. "Mum, Dad I have a surprise for you."

Harry and Hermione hugged Natalie. "We have missed you."

"I have missed you too. I have some thing to tell you."

"Hmm?"

She looked over at Van and grabbed his hand.

Luna and Hermione shrieked.

Natalie rolled her eyes.

Harry's jaw dropped and Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"N-Natalie…"

Ron laughed.

"Don't worry mate. Van'll take care of her. I raised him right. Don't worry."

"Too late. I already am worrying."

"Where's your brother?" Hermione had stopped screaming.

"There." She pointed to Nick and Jae who had just gotten off the train, holding hands.

"Oh my…"

Malfoy and Cho were waiting near by and when they saw this Draco slowly turned to Harry and glared at him. What is this Potter? One of your jokes?"

"Do you think I had anything to do with this?"

"Your son is trying to get my daughter onto the goody two shoe side. I won't allow it."

"But they look like they are in love Draco." Hermione couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"My daughter would never fall in love with a filthy Potter child. Especially since he was born from a mudblood."

Hermione's smile faded. "That was uncalled for."

Draco smirked.

"Stop it honey, leave them alone." Cho pleaded.

"No Cho. I won't have my daughter hanging around this Potter."

Jae hung her head when she heard this. Nick kissed her cheek.

"YOU DID NOT JUST…"

"STOP IT DRACO!" Cho yelled. "Leave the girl alone."

Draco looked at his wife then back at Jae. "Come Jazmine, we are leaving."

"Bye Nick."

"Wait Draco…I have a bone to pick with you."

Draco turned around to see Ginny and Riley waiting for him.

"Do you know who this is?"

"My daughter?"

"Bingo. Now why did you never tell Jazmine about her?"

Cho folded her arms.

"Because I still don't believe she really is my daughter. She could belong to that disgusting Potter over there."

Harry ignored it.

"Why deny it Draco. Riley is yours. The only person who doesn't accept her is you. Now I think it is about time you grew up."

Draco did not respond but pulled his family out of the platform.

Ginny smiled. "That felt good."

Everyone laughed.

- - - - - - -

During the break Nick and Jae talked everyday under her father nose. Jae also talked to Riley a few times and also convinced her father to do so as well. The Christmas holiday was a fun one but the next generation could not wait to return to their beloved school.

**_The End_**


End file.
